


and know that i am with you always; yes, to the end of time (then i beg of you, stop time)

by BarryAllenIsTheFlash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Possession, Angst, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Gen, I Make Them Suffer Don't I, Post-Season/Series 13, Universe Alteration, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/pseuds/BarryAllenIsTheFlash
Summary: Lucifer will do anything to get to Jack.Alteration to 13x21, Beat the Devil.





	and know that i am with you always; yes, to the end of time (then i beg of you, stop time)

Sam swallows, eyes flickering around the room of the tunnel.  _ Look anywhere but the Devil. _

 

Lucifer grins, palms up to the side, tilting back and forth like a scale that can never balance. 

 

_ Side with the Devil, or die? _

 

“Whaddya say, Sammy? After all, I am giving you a  _ choice _ .”

 

_ They both know that is not true. No matter what, Lucifer gets to Jack. And Sam loses. _

 

Lucifer glances back down the tunnel, shining the flashlight and watching the snarling vampires try to cross invisible barriers.  _ Brainless things. Sam doubts Lucifer even pities them. _

 

Sam looks the Devil in the eye.  _ He thinks this is the last time he ever will. _

 

“Yes.”

 

The Devil smiles, although it doesn't quite reach his eyes.  _ What  _ **_does_ ** _ reach his eyes is evil. Malice. The promise of torture and pain beyond imagination. Sam remembers it all. _

 

“Excellent.”

 

And the world disappears in the burning-cold light of the Morningstar.

 

* * *

 

Sam takes slow, slightly stumbling steps into the campsite.

 

There are quiet gasps from everyone.  _ How is he back, I thought he was dead,  _ they whisper.

 

_ But the angel’s gasps are not from joy, nor shock. They are ones of horror. _

 

Jack smiles, ignorant.  _ He is blind to the truth. _

 

Sam turns to the nephil, grinning. His eyes glow a bright red,  _ red like blood _ . 

 

_ And they know that is Sam no longer. _

 

The Devil smirks, speaking with a silver tongue that spits out dangerous truths.

 

“Hello, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. I doubt I'm going to continue this, because I wouldn't know where to go with it. But thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
